A Holiday Confession
by Feline Feral
Summary: While at a bar Sam and Teal'c reveal what they've been keeping a barred secret. SamTeal'c. Implied JackDaniel.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Stargate Sg-1 characters. I am just borrowing them and no profit is being made. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue.

Notes: This was written for my friend Alex for Christmas 2005. The song is 'Hallelujah' by Rufus Wainwright. I've removed the lyrics to post it here but wherever you see a verse of the song was there. Thoughts are in _italics_.

**A Holiday Confession**

Samantha Carter sat at the table in silence as she observed that couples dancing slowly to the music in front of her. She still didn't understand why she let Jack and Daniel drag her out to the bar on Christmas Eve. Their excuse was that she needed to get out more and have some fun. Sam thought she had plenty of fun and she certainly didn't need to come to a bar with a dance floor to get fun if she required more. Daniel had pulled his puppy-dog look and there was no escape.

Sighing Sam took a sip of her beer. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't one of the few loners sitting at the tables, looking at the dance floor longingly as the couples danced by. Sam wished that Teal'c could have been able to join them but a meeting with the Jaffa council and a trip to see his son had not allowed him to join them. Sam had been harbouring feelings for the ex-prime of Apophis for quite sometime and she was hoping she may find the courage to tell him one of these days.

Sam laughed quietly as she thought about Teal'c. She could blow up a sun and ace battalion after battalion of soldiers of all sorts, who-naturally-were trying to kill her but she couldn't tell one man she loved him. Sam was so lost in thought she never noticed a man come up to her table and sit down. She probably wouldn't have if the man hadn't spoken.

"Is everything okay, Samantha Carter?" The man asked.

Sam jerked her head off her hands were she had rested it just before getting lost in thought. "I'm fine. Teal'c…I thought you were going to be off-world today and tomorrow."

"I was but the meeting was short and very unproductive. Ry'ac only visited on Chulak for a short time. He claimed to have something else to do."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "I am not. He is helping Bra'tac with important things. It is a great honour, what he is doing."

"I understand. Hey, how'd you get here anyway, Teal'c?

If possible…okay more probable than possible… a small smile appeared on Teal'c's lips. "Daniel Jackson informed me that you would be here and provided I could, I should join you. Upon returning through the Stargate I requested that Sgt. Siler drop me off here on his way home. Siler was kind enough to agree."

Sam smiled; I think he was afraid of you. "Oh, well. I'm glad you're here Teal'c."

"As am I, Samantha Carter."

"Sam please, Teal'c just Sam."

Teal'c bowed his head and said, "As you wish."

Sam chuckled and her smile grew. They sat in silence for several moments, until a song started. Sam recognized it immediately but it took Teal'c a little longer.

"This is from Shrek is it not, Sam?" Teal'c asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, I love this song."

Teal'c stood up and stepped away from the table. Holding out a hand to Sam Teal'c asked, "Would you honour me with this dance?"

Sam took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Soon the two were wrapped in each other's arms swaying to the music.

_I love this_, Sam thought, _but Jack and Daniel are so dead. I know they set me up._

Turning her attention back to Teal'c Sam took a couple of deep breaths. She was going to tell Teal'c her feelings right now. However when she opened her mouth to speak no sound came out. Sam sighed and quietly berated herself.

Teal'c looked down at Sam in concern. He had heard her start to speak and then stop. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmmm," Sam looked up as Teal'c pulled her out her self-berating. "Yeah, I'm okay. There's something I want to tell you."

"Ok."

"Uhh…" Sam licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. _This should not be this hard! _

Finally Sam just blurted it out. "I love you, Teal'c."

A smile graced Teal'c's lips, "And I you, Samantha Carter. I was unsure of how to tell you."

Sam sighed with relief and then laughed quietly. "What a pair we make…"

Teal'c didn't say anything but the smile grew larger. They swayed in silence for several moments.

Sam stood on her tippy-toes as they kissed for the first time. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, showing the love they had for each other. The newly made couple broke the kiss moments later and returned to dancing to the song, unaware that they were being watched.

Jack and Daniel watched Sam and Teal'c from the table, having returned after Sam and Teal'c left. As they watched the two kiss Daniel turned to Jack, "I told it would work."

"You told me? It was my idea" Jack said, taking a sip of his beer.

Daniel snorted, "Only because I told you about it."

"Anyway," Jack said, turning the conversation back to the matter at hand, "I'm glad it worked. The only problem is that Sam is going to kill us."

The reason remained unsaid, the two already knew. "Oh, well maybe she'll wait until after Christmas." Daniel said, finishing his beer.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah maybe."

"This is not a very happy song." Teal'c stated, as they danced.

Sam smiled, sweetly. "It is and it isn't I guess. I've always liked it; it shows different aspects of love people don't think about."

"It does have a nice melody." Teal'c said surprising Sam.

"Indeed." It was Teal'c's turn to smile; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I like it when you do that."

"Do what?" Teal'c inquired his brow furrowing.

"Smile, you keep smiling, you don't do that often."

"I shall endeavour to do so more often, provided that you do also."

"Agreed," Sam smiled and the two hugged each other gently.

As Sam and Teal'c danced Jack and Daniel sat at the table talking about Christmas Day's events.

"So, Janet is bringing Cassie with her and George is coming right?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, he said he'd be a little late but in time for supper."

"And we're cooking that?"

"Uh huh, Sam is going to come over early in the morning tomorrow," Jack looked at his watch, "today rather and help out. I'm going to assume Teal'c is coming with her.

Daniel nodded, "Why don't we just have them use the guest room?"

"That's a good idea. We'll talk to them after the song is done."

As the song ended Sam and Teal'c headed back to the table. When Sam reached the table she cuffed Jack-lightly-upside the head.

Jack ducked and shifted away, "Hey! What was that for?"

"For setting me up, though I'm not really sorry about it. I'm glad you did."

"Uh huh, nice way of showing it Carter," Jack said grudgingly, though he had a smile on his face.

When Sam and Teal'c had settled into their seats Daniel spoke. "About later today…why don't you just stay in the gust room?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Wow, it's really late." She looked at Teal'c and replied, "You know that's the second best thing I've heard all day."

Looking conspiratorial Jack said, "Really? What was the first?"

Daniel groaned and Sam muttered, "Smart-ass," under her breath.

"I believe the best thing was Sam and I revealing our true feelings." Teal'c said as the couples gathered their coats to leave.

Sam gave Teal'c a quick kiss before answering, "Indeed."

The End


End file.
